Purest of Pain
by Kou1
Summary: Shun cries. Alot. OOC.
1. Default Chapter

"PUREST OF PAIN"  
by: kou [Honky_Toinky@hotmail.com]  
Aurthor's note: A Gatekeepers songfic. All disclaimers apply. I don't own gatekeepers or any of the characters. And don't sue me. There's no money to sue outta me.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sorry didn't mean to call you but I couldn't fight it   
I guess I was weak, couldn't even hide it  
and so I surrendered, just to hear your voice  
  
  
Shun stared at the phone anxiously, waiting for the call he always waited for yet never came. Why was he waiting anyway? She wouldn't call. She was too angry. Maybe it was because she was in a bad mood. Maybe he had gone overboard a little.   
  
Maybe she would call...   
Maybe... There are no 'maybe's are there?   
He picked up the phone and dialled the number he had long since memorized, glumly expectant at the monotone of ringing.   
"Hello? Ikusawa residence."   
Her voice... "......"   
"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"   
Click.   
  
The receiver dropped from his hands, hanging limply by its cord. He buried his head in his hands and cried, tears falling like rain on a stormy twillight.   
  
  
Don't know how many times I said I'm gonna live without you,  
and maybe someone else is standing there beside you  
but there's something, baby you need to know.  
That deep inside me, I feel like I'm dying. I have to see you,   
it's all that I'm asking.  
  
  
She wasn't at school today. Strange, looking at her seat and not seeing her face so full of joy and smiles that just make his heart sing. Strange, walking into the canteen and searching for a face he knew was not there. Strange, how he felt. He glanced at the paper in his hands. A math paper full of nonsensical numbers and gibberish. Rurippe would have no problem with this. He turned to ask... only to face empty space. He was tired of pretending. The sun set to come again. The leaves died away to bring new ones. The sparrows flew away only to return. Then why didn't things go back to the way it was before?   
  
  
Vida, give me back my fantasy  
The courage that I need to live   
The air that I breathe  
Carino Mio, my world's become so empty  
The days are so cold and lonely  
And each night I taste the purest of pain  
  
  
Shun sat upright on his bed, staring at her open window several yards from his. In the gloomy darkness of his bedroom, he watched hers, silence and repose his only companions, jeering at him for his mistakes. Everyone made mistakes. Why was his such a big deal? Why was his mistakes rubbed in his face all the time? She was his light. His life. Well, sort of. But she meant too much for him to give away. She gave him... ... Strength. The strength to fight, the strength to go on, the strength to live. Without her, his life was an empty shell. Like how it was after he had moved away so many years ago.   
  
Gone were his days of childhood playing and his made up legends of 'miracle mask'.   
Stop living in a fantasy!   
"Miracle mask... Why didn't you save me?"   
Save you From who?   
"Myself..."   
  
  
I wish I could tell you that I'm feeling better everyday   
That it didn't hurt when you walked away   
But to tell you the truth I can't find my way   
That deep inside me, I feel like I'm dying. I have to see you,   
it's all that I'm asking.  
  
  
THWWWAAAACCCKKKKAAAA!!!!!!   
The ruler landed soundly on his head.   
"Pay attention, Shun Ukiya! And stop doodling in your book!"   
"Hai, sensei. Sumimasen."   
  
He glanced down at his handiwork all over his english textbook. Pictures of the gatekeepers speckled the page. And a rough shading of a face. Half finished yet life-like. It looked like... Don't kid yourself. It looked like her. A hot teardrop rolled down his cheek and flopped noisily on his palm.   
  
"May I be excused sensei?"   
"Oh, my. Did I hit you too hard? I think you should go to the nurse's office..."   
"No, I'm ok. I need..." her... "...to go to the washroom for a moment."   
He slammed into the locker room, sliding down onto the floor, sobbing.   
  
  
Vida, give me back my fantasy  
The courage that I need to live   
The air that I breathe  
Carino Mio, my world's become so empty  
The days are so cold and lonely  
And each night I taste the purest of pain  
  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.   
"Keep it down, Shun! Saemi is taking a nap!"   
Bang. Bang. Bang.   
"Shun! Quiet up there!" Bang. Bang.   
Silence.   
  
"Shun?" His mother padded up the stairs to his room. She swung open the door. Shun stood on a chair, hammering a page out of his text book on his bedroom wall.   
"Shun? Daijoubu ka?"   
"Aa."   
"Shun? What's wrong?"   
"Nothing."   
"What's that?"   
"......" "Hey, isn't that Ruri-"   
"Yes it is! Will you leave me alone now?"   
"Shun... You have to tell someone about it..."   
"Well, I can't tell you!"   
"You have to go on..."   
"Go away!"   
"You can't live in a fantasy forever..."   
  
  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you but I couldn't fight it   
I guess I weak, couldn't even fight   
and so I surrendered just to hear your voice  
  
  
Ring... Ring... Ring...   
"Hello? Ikusawa residence."   
Her voice...   
"......"   
"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"   
"Uh... Konbanwa, Rurippe..."   
  
  
THE END 


	2. Author's note

Dear readers, thank you for all your great replies! I am literally jumping up and down in my seat ready to write again! Thank you once again.By the way, I have another story posted on Gatekeepers, "Three Little GK". It's supposed to be funny... I thank you again. You'll be seeing a new chapter soon enough!  
lotsa Love, Kou. 


End file.
